144928-why-is-blighthaven-so-annoying
Content ---- ---- ---- There's a bunch of quests that give pretty important backstory for Drusella. All 5man quest. I only did one of them alone, where I had to click some terminals and it was pretty important stuff, lore-wise. I also enjoyed running through 5man mobs just to get to a settler cache deep in that complex in some random ass chamber, which I could only find through a youtube video, because the questtracker hasn't been working at all for the last 2 zones. At the moment it wont show me the civil cervice:blighthaven stuff. Even though my pathlog says 2/6. It's just one bullshit thing after the other right after I hit max level. I'm getting GW2 flashbacks. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I agree, is hard to find people to help you out with these missions; they should be more solo friendly. The scientist path has a mission within those 5 man missions. Soldier has one with a 20 man mission. Unless those missions are part of contracts, you won't see many players doing them. | |} ---- I'd quickly like to point out that Elyona didn't always used to have the same mechanics as that optional boss in KV. Beforehand she'd just go immune, spawn adds - kill adds - rinse repeat and occasionally she'd do a huge telegraph which hurt quite a bit. She was changed because she was bugged as F. Blighthaven came in the first drop, and their drops based on the monthly release schedule were notorious for having a metric ton of bugs - even more so than current releases. They also removed "The mad" title which was an achievement tied to never getting hit by her telegraph. I wonder why they just left her like this, really. Edited October 22, 2015 by Razhork | |} ---- Because it has blight in the name. Blighthaven Blight town (Dark souls) The blight (WoW) | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- And going further back you can see how LOTRO redesigned most of their group quests. In LOTRO it was especially painful because you had group quests AND they were chain quests too. I remember in the North Downs zone i think it was there was an area full of Orcs and Goblins and it had a ton of group quest chains. But you go there nowadays and you'll see that all the quests that used to be group quests are now normal difficulty solo quests. Back in the day i even remember grouping up in a full party of 6 people and it was almost always the same story. People were at different stages of certain quests because the first group they were in someone had to leave cause mom was home, the kids diapers needed to be changed or the other people dropped group cause *their* group quests were all done. I ran two toons through that area back when it was still group quests and both times were terrible. | |} ---- hmmm.... I solo'd mine. You could also just get another person that has healing gear and 2 man it, or not care all because they're just quests, I dunno. They're quests, don't accept them, also, the 20 man quests are there for events that relate to contracts. Unless something changed, there should never be any issue doing them. Edited October 23, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- ----